


Eu Não Consigo Respirar

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, Portuguese, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Eu não consigo respirar, toda vez que adormeço no meio da noite sinto meu pescoço se apertando. Abro os olhos assustado imaginando que estou sendo atacado por alguém, mas não há ninguém."





	Eu Não Consigo Respirar

Eu não consigo respirar, toda vez que adormeço no meio da noite sinto meu pescoço se apertando. Abro os olhos assustado imaginando que estou sendo atacado por alguém, mas não há ninguém.

São só minhas mãos ao redor da minha garganta — minhas  _próprias_  mãos, meu  _próprio_  corpo se rebelando contra mim. Ele está tentando me matar como fiz com você, Kaworu-kun, ele está tentando me sufocar com minha própria culpa.

No dia em que nos conhecemos você matou aquele pobre gato alegando que ele morreria de fome, pois era um filhote e não havia ninguém para cuidar dele —  _um ato de misericórdia._

Talvez meu corpo esteja tentando fazer um  _ato de misericórdia_  já que não há ninguém aqui para cuidar de mim, já que a qualquer momento posso morrer nos braços invisíveis da minha tristeza.

Você não está aqui para me beijar e acabar com o meu sufoco, Kaworu-kun, você não está aqui para eu poder odiá-lo e amá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Sim, eu o odiei, eu o odiei porquê me sentia atraído por você. Minha mente vagava em imagens suas me tocando — suas mãos em mim fazendo eu me sentir em êxtase, seu corpo sobre o meu nos unindo em um só. Era tão errado e eu sentia nojo de mim mesmo por tais pensamentos, e eu também sentia nojo de você pelos mesmos motivos.

Você deveria ter se concentrado em seus objetivos ao invés de ir atrás de mim, seríamos inimigos desde o princípio... você nunca deveria ter dito que me amava…  _você nunca deveria ter existido…  
_

 _Eu_  nunca deveria ter existido!

Eu não consigo respirar, Kaworu-kun, eu não consigo… estou esperando pelo seu beijo,  _por favor._

Volte, volte e me toque, me faça gritar o seu nome, faça o meu corpo implorar pelo seu, faça eu me sentir amado uma última vez… e então  _me mate._

_Me beije._

Eu ainda me lembro do gosto dos seus lábios.

_Me toque.  
_

Eu ainda imagino você dentro de mim.

_Me ame._

Eu ainda ouço você dizendo que me ama.

_Me mate._

Eu ainda sinto você sendo esmagado pelas mãos da Unidade-01, pelas minhas mãos.

Volte e faça o seu ato de misericórdia, Kaworu-kun, faça eu parar de respirar, me sufoque com o seu desejo de vingança.

_— Shinji-kun…_

Isso, volte.

_— Eu não quero me vingar, Shinji-kun, eu não o odeio por ter feito o que tinha de fazer. Eu sou um Angel afinal de contas, estava no meu destino ser morto.  
_

Não diga isso, você precisa me odiar, eu sou um ser repulsivo…

_— Você é só um garoto, Shinji-kun, um garoto que só precisa ser amado.  
_

Então me ame, Kaworu-kun, já que você não é capaz de me odiar, me ame, por favor. Eu preciso disso, preciso de você,  _eu quero você._  Faça o que quiser comigo, você pode me beijar, você pode…

_— Eu não posso, você me matou, não se lembra, Shinji-kun? Agora, respire…_

Eu não consigo.

_— Respire, Shinji-kun._

Eu não…

_— Você está falando comigo, está respirando._

Não, eu estou sonhando, só assim poderia falar com você.

_— Exatamente, Shinji-kun, você só está sonhando. Seu corpo não está tentando matá-lo, isso é só um sonho, você está respirando._

Eu não posso, minhas mãos querem me matar… eu não consigo respirar… eu quero me matar…

_— Respire, Shinji-kun…  
_

Eu não consigo… pare de repetir isso! Minha cabeça está doendo! Eu não posso respirar, eu não quero respirar, eu quero morrer! Pare de repetir isso! Pare! Pare! Eu odeio você! Eu me odeio! Eu odeio todo mundo! O mundo está me sufocando, é ele que está apertando o meu pescoço! Precisamos de oxigênio para viver, mas a vida não me deixa respirar! Ela não deixa! Eu não consigo… eu não quero…

_— Shinji-kun, eu gostaria de fazê-lo feliz, mas…_

Mas eu o matei.

_— Nos veremos de novo um dia, eu prometo._

Sua voz está ficando distante, Kaworu-kun, não se vá, por favor! Por que apareceu se iria me deixar de novo? Por que? Por que eu tive de matar você? Por que você tinha de ser um Angel? Por que eu tenho de pilotar o EVA? Por que eu não consigo respirar?

_— Apenas deixe o ar entrar, Shinji-kun, respire.  
_

Kaworu-kun? Eu não posso ouvi-lo mais…

Kaworu-kun! Kaworu…

Por que eu continuo chamando o seu nome? Você não vai voltar, não é? É tão difícil respirar, Kaworu-kun, é tão difícil tirar minhas próprias mãos do meu pescoço… porque eu sinto, de algum modo, que mereço isso.

 _Um ato de misericórdia…_ foi isso o que fiz a você? Um Angel, morreria de qualquer maneira, mas pelas minhas mãos…

Eu sufoquei você, Kaworu-kun, eu esmaguei seu pescoço. Você me pediu e eu o fiz.

— Respire, Shinji — murmurei a mim mesmo, agora acordado do sonho em que sua voz me visitou. — Apenas deixe o ar entrar, Shinji, respire.

Eu consigo respirar agora, Kaworu-kun, mas a vida ainda está me sufocando.

  
  
  
  



End file.
